This invention relates to a tubular device which is anchorable to a plate member. More particularly, this invention relates to a tubular device in two parts and which is particularly adapted to be anchored to plate members. The invention will be described hereinbelow generally in cases in which the plate member is the decking of a building onto which decking concrete is to be poured. It is to be understood, however, that these are simply exemplary applications of the invention rather than limitations on the utility of the invention.
In the construction of buildings which are fabricated at least partly of concrete, concrete is poured on corrugated steel decking to form the floors of the building. Provision must be made for the suspending of elongated members from the underside of each floor of the building. As a particular example, it is noted that water pipes are conventionally suspended from the ceiling, that is, from the underside of the floor above. Consequently, before the concrete is poured, elongated members extending through bores in the decking are fastened to the decking. Appropriate fasteners are necessary to hold the elongated members in place pending the pouring of the concrete, while the concrete is being poured and during the setting of the concrete. The set concrete permanently anchors the elongated members. From the elongated members, threaded rods, pipe hangers and the like may be suspended.
The fasteners presently used for the aforementioned purpose consist either of a variety of jobsite fabricated assemblies which are time-consuming to construct and inconsistent in performance; or several commercially manufactured fasteners which as compared with the present invention are relatively expensive. The improved fastener of the present invention reduces to a minimum jobsite assembly, installation time and fastener cost; and provides a more secure and firm means of locking to the decking than the other means and devices currently being used.
While the devices of the invention are being described herein in particular connection with use in corrugated steel floor decking onto which concrete is to be poured, it will readily be appreciated from the below detailed description that the devices of the invention can have utility whenever an elongated member is to be attached to a plate member, or wherever provision needs to be made for "sleeving" a plate member, i.e., providing a passage through the plate member. The term "plate member" is intended to encompass any material (wood, steel, fiberglass, plaster, laminates, composite board, etc.) through which the device of the invention is inserted to position an elongated member at a right angle or provide a sleeve, i.e., a conduit, at a right angle to the plate member. The terms "conduit" and "sleeve" as used herein are intended to mean the same thing, namely, means providing a passage.
The tubular device of the invention comprises a first part including a tubular sleeve having resilient legs formed on one end thereof and an annular flange separating the legs from the rest of the sleeve and a second part comprising a tubular actuating member received in the sleeve. The tubular actuating member has a tapered end adjacent the legs. The tubular device is adapted to be received in a bore through a plate member whereupon an elongated member which is to be anchored to the plate member by means of the tubular device may be inserted into the tubular device through the end of the sleeve remote from the legs and used to push the actuating member out of the sleeve through the other end of the sleeve. Thereby, the actuating member spreads the legs, causing the plate member to be gripped between the legs and the annular flange and the elongated member then holds the legs in the spread configuration.
When a tubular device of the invention is to be used as a conduit, a second actuating member inserted in an inverted position can be used to urge the first actuating member against the legs to spread the legs sufficiently to cause the plate member to be gripped between the legs and the annular flange. The second actuating member may or may not have a sealed end and the function of the second actuating member may also be embodied within the first actuating member. If the second actuating member or its embodiment in the first actuating member comprises a sealed end, at the time that the sealed end would no longer be required, it would be cut or broken off to form a conduit, through which may be passed electrical wiring, water or steam pipes, or the like.